


Surprise

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gen, M/M, i've been in this hole forever and i finally fuckin wrote for it, this is completely self-indulgent, this is the first self insert thing i've bothered to post but i just, way too many self inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt: "You'd make a great dad."A surprise arises out of the death of a failed assassin. Fluff ensues.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> the return of my extremely creative titles! this is just a small kinda old prompt for my good friend [gavin](https://artisticvvitch.tumblr.com), who i hope doesnt mind that i made this Really self-indulgent lmaooo

It had been a very, _very_ long day, Geoff thought. A pretty damn good day, though, in hindsight.

That morning, the royal guard had finally found and detained the man responsible for the recent assassination attempts on Jack and himself; he was an older man, maybe in his late forties, and had been rather well known for his disapproval of the two. There was one problem with the man’s arrest, however.

Nobody knew he had a daughter.

So, when Michael came into the throne room holding a small child, Geoff and Jack were immediately perplexed.

“Michael, who’s this? Why is she in here?” Geoff inquired warily. The little girl in the warrior’s arms seemed to flinch, and Michael glanced down to her.

“I found her in the traitor’s home, locked in a back room and scared to death. When I finally got her to talk, she said the man was her father.” The elder king noticed how the small girl clutched tighter to Michael’s hood. Geoff had to steel himself so he didn’t show his anger in front of her, and to not scare her any more.

Jack slowly moved forward, walking around Michael so he could face the little girl. The other king saw how his face was calm, and kind; his voice was soft as he spoke.

“Hello there, little one. My name is Jack. May I ask what your name is?”

There was a moment of silence; Geoff thought that she wasn’t going to respond to Jack’s inquiry. He couldn’t see her reaction, but Geoff noticed the girl’s head lift slightly. Her reply was so soft that he almost didn’t catch it.

“G-Grace, Your Highness…” was her response, weak and shaky. Geoff saw her flinch, as if she expected punishment for something. Geoff’s blood began to boil; he was thankful that it was Jack in her line of vision, and not himself. Jack’s own expression flickered, but quickly returned to friendliness before Grace could notice.

“Grace, that’s a pretty name, I really like it.” The king murmured softly. His amber eyes flicked up to Geoff’s steely blue; Geoff gave a fraction of a nod, and Jack’s gaze returned to focus on the child in front of him.

“Would you like to stay with us? You won’t be living with your father anymore.” Geoff saw Grace raise her head more, and Jack’s smile seemed to widen a little. She must look rather surprised at the offer, he thought. Jack didn’t press her, instead watching with a gentle expression that made Geoff’s heart flutter. He loved that man.

“I…Yes. Yes, Your Highness, thank you.” Grace’s head ducked down again. Michael shifted her in his arms, a grin also tugging at his lips. Without thinking, Geoff strode forward, and stopped to stand next to Jack.

“Hey, Grace. You can call us Geoff and Jack, if you want- we don’t mind.” When Grace looked up at him, eyes wide, he was struck by just how perfect that shade of icy blue was. He could feel himself falling in love with her already.

“Yes- Your Hi- I mean, yes, Geoff.” He beamed at the child. Moving around to face Michael, he held his arms out.

“Here, Michael, I’ll take her from here. Thank you for bringing her.” A satisfied Michael nodded and handed Grace over to him. It was with a touch of remorse that Geoff observed that it was far too easy for him to lift Grace into his arms, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he had to restrain himself from letting out some sort of happy noise as he felt Grace bury her head in his shoulder. He adjusted his grip slightly, turning to face Jack as Michael left the otherwise empty throne room.

After silence descended upon the room, Geoff walked back towards the throne, sitting down on it and swinging Grace’s legs onto his lap. She held his shirt tightly as he did so, but her grip soon relaxed as Geoff settled. Jack proceeded to sit as well, directly next to the two, and occupied himself with watching his husband and what he supposed was his newfound daughter (which _definitely_ sent a thrill through his chest).

He almost missed when Geoff began murmuring to her. Each word his husband spoke sent Jack’s heart fluttering with joy.

“Hey… I want you to know that you’ll never be hurt again. Jack, Michael, myself, and everyone here - we’ll all take care of you. You will have anything you want, and everything you could ever ask for.” Grace giggled when Geoff bent down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head; she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her head into his shoulder. Geoff returned her embrace in kind. There was a moment of silence before Jack stood, and moved to stand next to them, in Grace’s line of sight. He could see the soft pink blush covering her cheeks.

Their moment ended as a sharp sound as the doors to their room opened. Grace startled, and the three of them turned to search for the source of the sound, and were met with the sight of the royal scout, Spark.

“King Ramsey, King Pattillo, I’ve finished my scouting and--” She cut herself off, her eyes focusing on the confused-looking Grace in Geoff’s arms

“There’s a child! Why is there a child? Gods, I already love her--” Spark stopped speaking as said child tried to bury her face in Geoff’s neck. Geoff fought the urge to laugh at Spark’s own surprise, and barely managed to keep it down.

“Hey, Spark,” Jack spoke up, “She’s a little shy around new people.” Spark’s eyes widened as she stuttered out an apology. “Oh, it’s fine, just… maybe now’s not the best time? We can do introductions another time.”  
“Oh, yeah- yeah, that’s fine! That’s- good. Don’t worry about it. I’ll report to Avery and they’ll tell you about it later. Bye, new kid!” The scout sped out of the throne room about as quickly as she had entered, and Geoff couldn’t hold back his chuckle. Grace nervously lifted her head.

“Who was that?” This time, both Jack and Geoff were unable to suppress their laughter.

“That’s Spark, she’s our scout,” Geoff explained. “She goes and looks around the kingdom, and makes sure everybody’s being good.” Grace stole a glance towards the big doors, a look of almost wonder in her eyes. Geoff noticed how these same eyes started to droop.

“Are you tired?” Jack inquired, receiving a short “mhm” from the girl. He did notice how fatigued she looked; it was a miracle she hadn’t fallen asleep upon her arrival.

“For now, you can sleep with us in our chamber - you probably don’t want to be alone, yeah?” This elicited a similar reply from the sleepy Grace. Carefully, so as to not disturb her too much, Geoff stood up. Jack was right behind him, and the two made their way back to the entrance of the throne room. When they opened the doors, they were met by their sentries, Michael and a curious-looking knight named Zita. Jack nodded to them, and the duo followed behind them.

After the group had made it to Jack and Geoff’s chambers, and it was just the new family together, Geoff sat Grace down on the bed. He noticed that she almost immediately fell asleep, and he struggled not to snort.

“She must have really been tired, huh. I guess we can’t really blame her,” Geoff murmured. “It’s a shame that that man was her father. He didn’t deserve her.” Jack hummed his agreement. The elder looked up to his husband, a sudden look of panic in his eyes.

“What were we thinking, taking her in? I’ve-- we’ve never had a child... Never taken care of one--” Jack shushed him.

“Geoff, listen to me.” Jack took his husband’s face in his hands, studying his features. “You’re an amazing man. The love of my life. There is not a day that goes by that I’m not thankful for having met you. You spread happiness everywhere you go, and there are very few people who do not support your rule. Whatever happens, I know you’ll make a great dad. You’re perfect for the job.” Geoff was staring at him, wide-eyed, before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s lips.

“Thank you, Jack. Really. I always knew you’d make a great dad, too, and I’m glad you think the same about me."

**Author's Note:**

> a thing for the self-inserts:  
> grace belongs to me  
> avery belongs to [bluebismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth)  
> spark belongs to [achievebois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois)  
> zita belongs to [smallzita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzita)


End file.
